


Mr & Mr Surgeon

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>医生AU<br/>派派是普外医生<br/>ZQ是脑外医生，号称开脑魔王</p><p>全文实际章节请以正文里我的标注为准www</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 00

“Zach，这不是你的错。他被送来的时候就已经几乎没有生命体征了。”医生休息室里，一个医生站着，手轻放在坐在凳子上那位医生的肩膀上，安慰他。

“我知道，Chris，我知道。”坐在凳子上那位叫Zach的医生，满脸憔悴，甚至都已经冒出了些许的胡子渣。他刚刚从一场将近5小时的手术台上下来。最终人没有被救回来。身边那位叫Chris的，是一位实习医生，同时也是Zach的男朋友。

“Zach，我们都尽力了。你的手术很成功了，病人一直昏迷不醒你也没有办法啊，脑血管破裂这种本来就难度极大，你已经尽量延续他的生命了。并发症，那已经超出你的掌控范围。我们是医生，不是神，我们没法起死回生啊。”

“Shh——Chris，别说了。”Zach一把将Chris拉到自己跟前，抱住了他的腰，脸贴在Chris的胸口。“你这些话我都知道。我只是……Chris，我可以做得更好的。”

Chris低头亲吻着Zach的头顶。“你已经做到最好了，Zach。”说完就不再说话，只是任由Zach抱着自己。

Zachary Quinto，脑外科住院医师，他的男朋友Chris Pine，刚刚毕业没多久，在医院里实习，目前刚好轮到脑外。其实Chris还没有毕业的时候，两个人就已经谈上了。Zach早Chris两年毕业，Chris后来也进了同一家医院实习。不过两个人此前一直都会注意避嫌，给彼此的定义都不过是：校友。

而今天，Zach坐在休息室里，想静一静，但是有不少同事想来安慰他。Chris是跟Zach一起上的手术台，因为需要做不少善后工作，所以慢了Zach一会儿才出来。当Chris出现在休息室的时候，Zach抬起头，一直看着他。其他同事自觉地将空间留给这两个人。化学反应骗不了人，两个人都不承认不代表外人看不出来他们的关系。虽然在医院，见证生老病死是常事，但一条性命在自己手上消逝，这种冲击感也不是一般人能够承受的。还是让Quinto医生的男朋友来安慰他吧。出门的时候，大外科主任Greenwood拍拍Chris的肩膀，小声地对他说：“差不多了就带Zach回去吧。”Chris看看主任，点了点头。

过了很久，两个人才从更衣室出来。以往，他们都会很注意保持距离，连太过亲昵的举动都不会有。而今天，两个人手拉着手从更衣室出来。Zach向其他人点点头，笑笑，证明自己没事，然后更加用力地握住Chris的手。Chris低着头，时不时转头看看Zach，确保他没事。然后对着身边心碎了姑娘们饱含歉意的微笑着。对不起，有主了。

Chris自然不会让Zach开车。坐在副驾驶上的Zach，双眼无神地看着窗外。头发软软地垂下。在路灯明暗交替的照射下，Zach显得很脆弱，很无助。等红灯的时候，Chris伸手摸了摸Zach的头发。Zach没动，任由Chris拨乱自己的发型。即使几年以后，Zach梳着一丝不苟的大背头，台风刮过也未必会动一根头发的时候，Chris也总会回想起此时这一幕。像是心里最柔软的地方都被他触动了。

回到家，Zach直接就把自己扔到了床上。天已经黑了，Chris没开灯，只是在Zach身边躺下。Zach闭着眼睛凑了过去，长胳膊长腿把Chris整个人都抱在了自己怀里。Chris身上是好闻的肥皂味，他轻轻拍打着Zach的后背。Zach慢慢放松下来，渐渐传来了小小的呼噜声。Chris总算是长舒了一口气，渐渐自己也进入了梦乡。

***  
三年后

走出了三年前那次事件阴影的Zach，不断提醒着自己生命有多脆弱。已经在脑外升级成为主治医生*的Zach赢得了一个相当霸气的外号，开脑魔王。Chris在实习结束以后，选择了去普外，他现在是普外的住院医生。两个人早就住在了一起，而且也没打算瞒着所有人。

如果说这家医院有什么类似帅哥排行榜的东西话，脑外的Quinto医生，普外的Pine医生一定可以坐稳前三。新来的小护士们往往都会对这两个人很有兴趣，但是很不幸，这两个人是一对。萌芽中的少女心们碎了一地。

Alice是新来的脑外护士。从进这家医院开始，就仰慕同科的Quinto医生，即使已经被人偷偷告知Quinto医生是有男朋友的，感情还很好。直到有一次，Alice值夜班实在太累，鬼使神差地走错了更衣室，正好撞见在更衣室一边换衣服一边聊天的Quinto医生。Alice捂着嘴冲出了更衣室。她刚才好像看到Quinto医生拍了Pine医生的屁股？Alice在走廊里捂着嘴，半天没动弹。正好遇到来看望朋友的Zoe。Zoe在普外，跟Chris一个科室。看到神色不对的Alice，Zoe走过去，拍拍她的后背：“Alice，你还好吧？要不要我扶你坐下？”Alice慢慢抬起头，泪眼朦胧地对Zoe说：“Zoe，我……我看到Zach跟Pine在里面……那个……。他们好般配啊！！！！”Zoe很懂地拍拍Zoe，经验满满地说：“欢迎来到我们医院。”

Anton是个实习医生，现在在脑外实习。之前他在普外的时候，跟Chris成了关系很好的朋友。还有主治医师Karl Urban，虽然年纪大几岁，但是跟Anton和Chris总能玩到一起。普外的轻松氛围导致Anton一下子没有适应脑外Quinto医生的气场。Zach不笑的时候会对所有人造成压迫感，甚至包括对Chris。这天早晨查房，有两个人迟到了，Zach什么也没说，照常去查房。可回到办公室，Zach对着迟到的两个人大发雷霆。没人敢吱声。虽然Quinto医生发起火来，袖子撸到手肘，一只手叉着腰，一只手握拳敲击桌面，真的很帅。但是时间久了真的扛不住。曾经有不懂事的小医生偷偷在办公室门口围观过，但是只是十分钟就再也受不了了。明明不是训自己，但他还是下定决心，再帅，也不能让Quinto医生训话！

有经验的人冲Anton眨眨眼。Anton恍然大悟，立马冲到楼下普外——找Chris去。Chris刚刚值完班正在换衣服准备去睡觉。看到气喘吁吁的Anton，Chris的肩膀都垮下了。“Zach又在训人了？”Anton默默地点头。Chris锁上柜子，拿起外套就跟Anton上了楼。

如摩西劈海一般，脑外那群小医生看到救星来了，自觉主动地给Chris让开了一条路。Zach在看到一脸不耐烦的Chris时，立马停下了机关枪一样的训话。他忘词了。他挥挥手，屋里的人如蒙特赦一般飞速溜出了办公室。“Zach，跟你说早上咖啡少喝一点，火气太大了。迟到而已，你也知道纽约的交通。训话完了么？完了我就去睡觉了。”说完，Chris头一扭就出去了。“什么叫迟到而已？人命啊！人命！”Zach追了出去对着Chris喊。Chris头也不回的挥挥手：“再不让我睡觉，咱们就是出两条人命！”

Simon是一家酒吧的老板。Zach跟Chris所在医院的医生护士们都很喜欢去他那里。价格合理倒是次要的，主要是Simon这个人很有意思。这天普外的同事们去Simon酒吧聚会，不为庆祝什么，就是出来聚聚。Karl别有用心的想要灌醉Chris。而Chris也没多想，一杯一杯地喝。其实也就只用三杯Vodka，他就已经晕了。Karl笑得格外灿烂——他想要干的才开始。别误会，Karl对Chris没别的心思，他挺喜欢自己脑壳的。

“Chris boy，告诉叔叔，脑外那个开脑魔王是怎么把你拐跑的？”同行的一干人也饶有兴致地看着他俩。

“开脑魔王？谁？”Chris眨巴着湿润润的眼睛，无辜地问。

如果此时可以打幕弹，Karl头顶一定飞过一堆黑线。“Zachary Quinto啊！你不认识了？”

“哦，Zach。我们是大学同学啊。”Chris继续眨巴着无辜的眼神。

“那，是不是那个坏人诱骗你跟他跑了的？”Karl没有放弃。

“没有啊。我们就是在阳台，嘿嘿嘿，拉了个手。”Chris打了个酒嗝。

“跟叔叔说真话，美国是个法制国家，叔叔帮你找警察。”Karl依然不死心。周围人都忍不住扶额了。Urban医生这真是三天不撩拨脑外那魔王就难受的节奏。

“我就是说的真话啊。我们那天没上床。是，嘿嘿，好久以后的事情了。”Chris真的喝多了，这些话放在平时打死他也不会说。

“Chris boy，告诉叔叔，你到底看上那多毛怪物什么了？”Karl这自称叔叔的毛病真的得改改了。

Chris歪着头想了一会儿，然后很认真严肃地回答Karl：“Zach器大活好，床上很棒的。”

所有人都愣住了，不知道要做什么反应。Karl痛心疾首。小盆友们都被坏人教坏了啊！美国的明天到底在哪里！

Zoe决定在Karl生命体征消失前最后挽救他一次，她打电话让脑外那家伙来接人。再这么折腾下去普外得被脑外给灭了不可。顺便挑重点告诉了Zach今晚的战况。

半个小时候，Zach穿着牛仔裤敞着衬衫领出现在酒吧，他径直走向这群人。一路上，Quinto医生的下半身没少经受普外众人的瞩目——他们很好奇能让Pine医生喊出器大活好的“器”到底有多大。Zach扶起已经趴在沙发上快不省人事的Chris，顺便瞪了一眼Karl。其他人都是往后一缩。嘶，今天的开脑魔王也不好惹。而Karl身为当事人，却自得其乐地看着他笑，不慌不忙地端起酒杯又喝了一口。

两天后，Karl值夜班，感觉当晚所有的911都送来了Karl在的医院。手术接连不断，寂寞的手术室里却似乎只有普外的医生在奋战。第二天面对前去询问的Karl，天然的急诊医生反问他：Quinto不是说你们科空床多可以多收一点吗？**

*备注：假设ZQ比较牛逼的论文和临床同步，这个时间就设定得刚好。Quinto医生很牛逼啊！  
**备注：ZQ在karl值夜班的晚上去急诊科说今晚普外有空床，急诊就会转科去普外。然后夜班就变成了通宵达旦的手术间。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 01  
“Hail, with it, baby, cause you're fine and you're mine  
And you look so divine  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love...”

难得两个人假期凑到了一起，Zach跟Chris开车去汉普顿休假。出城后的道路没什么人，道路旁时不时出现几栋房子，车里音乐开得挺大声。音乐是Chris选的，都是七八十年代的流行曲。“让你重温一下当年的节奏！”Chris这么跟Zach说。虽然实际只大他三岁，Zach还是很想知道在他心里自己今年高龄几何。汉普顿的房子是跟医院里Greenwood主任借的，Chris很不客气地就找他要了钥匙，美其名曰再不给假就跟脑外那个开脑魔王私奔。哦，忘了说，Chris自己是普外的医生，归Greenwood管，他说的这个开脑魔王其实是他男朋友，也就是正在开车的Zach。

“Zach，还有多久才能到？我饿了。”Chris咬着饮料吸管含糊不清地说。

“一切顺利的话还有40分钟吧。我们吃完早餐上的车，在这之后你已经在车上吃了两个汉堡一包半大薯条一杯饮料，你还饿？”Zach看了一眼GPS，扫视到副驾驶地上一堆空了的食物包装。

“被主任折磨太久了，我容易血糖低。”副驾驶上这位继续喝着高糖饮料。

“这两件事之间有关系？”Chris不用转头都能知道Zach这话是挑着眉毛说的。

“没有。怕这些吃的放到中午会坏。”第二杯饮料好像快见底了，Chris晃了晃纸杯。

“把脚从台子上拿下来，你这姿势挤着不难受的？”Zach伸手拍了拍Chris的大长腿。Chris整个人都快从座位上滑下去了，如果空间足够大、腿又没这么长的话。

“亲爱的，我以为你喜欢我这个姿势对着你？”Chris咬着吸管很无辜地冲Zach眨眨眼。

“晚上有的是时间让你摆这个姿势，现在请你坐好，亲爱的。”

Chris揉揉鼻子，把喝完的饮料杯扔到地上的垃圾袋里，揉揉肚子，考虑等会儿到汉普顿要吃什么。

就在Chris快因为想到烤肉流出口水的时候，Zach叫了起来：“Chris！看右边！”Chris看向右边。

有人出车祸了，看样子是侧翻出了道路。Zach赶紧靠边停车，打911，Chris下车去后备箱拿了个急救包向出事的地方跑去。有些泥泞的道路并不好走，Chris差点摔倒。他蹲在出车祸的车旁边，车里有两个人，开车的是个男的，Chris艰难地伸手过去，发现已经没了生命体征。“Chris，这边！这个还活着！”Zach在另一边叫他。Chris连忙跑过去，跟Zach一起把副驾驶上的伤员拖出来。伤员是个孕妇，伤得很重。

“EMS（*）还有多久到？”Chris一边给伤员做CPR（*）一边问。

“5分钟。”

Zach再次确认车里那位男性已经没有生还可能。Chris不懈的按压却没有能救回孕妇的生命。

“她失血过多，已经去了。”

“Chris，继续做CPR。”

“可她已经……等等，你是想……”

“没错，这样至少我们还有希望救活这个孩子。”

“给我把刀！”Chris只思考了两秒钟，就对Zach说。

Zach把口袋里的瑞士军刀递过去，接替Chris给孕妇做CPR，试图把孕妇体内剩余的含氧血输送到婴儿体内。

“Zach，我们没时间了。我会切开她的腹部。”

“我会一直撑开切口。”

“然后我就伸进她的子宫，把孩子拿出来。”

“这儿有条毯子，你切开宫底以后……”

“羊水会涌出来。”

在Chris切开孕妇肚子的时候，Zach听到了警铃的声音。

“宝贝儿，你行的，坚持住，我已经看到你的头了。”Chris喃喃自语，也不知道是说给自己还是这个孩子听。

孩子终于被取了出来，是个女孩，差不多8个月大。“Zach，快给她做心脏复苏！”满手是血的Zach立刻接过全身发青的小婴儿。因为缺氧，孩子没哭，甚至没有发出任何声音。而Chris连忙用急救包里的止血带扎紧脐带。

EMS终于到了，孩子也总算有了自主呼吸。Zach把孩子交给EMS的人，同时叮嘱他们：“早产儿，大概8个月，刚出生时阿普加指数4，现在是7（*）。”

“谢谢你们，医生。剩下就交给我们吧。”EMS带走了孩子。

Zach站在原地，看着EMS开走，才回过头。Chris还跪在地上，看着已经没了气息的孕妇，用毯子将她盖住。Zach走到他身边，拍着他后背：“嘿，亲爱的，我都快忘了我们在手术台上也是这么合拍。”Chris轻声地说：“嗯，上一次咱们一起做手术，我还只是个住院医生。”Zach亲了一口Chris的额头：“你今天又救了一个人，超级英雄。走吧，快到家了，去洗个澡，然后我们还可以享受汉普顿假期。你要是没力气了我还可以帮你洗。”Chris斜眼看了一眼Zach，站起来，最后看了一眼躺在地上的孕妇，就跟Zach一起走开了。

***  
假期结束后回到纽约，Chris打听到了自己救的那个婴儿刚好在自己医院，拽着Zach就去了育婴室。育婴箱里的小婴儿睡得很香，Zach记得她还没自己小臂长。小东西偶尔还会动动腿，挥挥胳膊。Chris跟Zach都救过无数人，但很少会有现在这样，切实地感觉到自己挽救了一条生命。

“真的感觉像超级英雄……”Chris握住Zach的手，转过头对他笑了，“这孩子以后会怎么办？”

“暂时还会在咱们这儿，然后儿童福利机构会接走她，但愿能够给她找到一个好家庭吧。她活下来就不容易，她是个天生的斗士。”Zach目光柔和地看着育婴箱里小小粉粉的一团。

Zach跟Chris牵着手，就这么安静地站在育婴箱前，谁都没说话，只有那个小孩是不是发出呜呜的声音。

“Zach……”Chris小声地说。

“嗯？”

“我想……我想……”

“你想什么？”Zach转过身看着他。

“听着，Zach，我知道我平时挺麻烦的，家务一点不会，捣乱样样精通，也就会用个洗衣机洗碗机……”

“是的，亲爱的，但你床上很棒，所以我没打算跟你分手。”Zach笑着打断他。

“喂。我是说，虽然我很麻烦，但能不能……”Chris小心翼翼地组织着措辞。

“你想领养她？”

“我没……啊，你怎么知道我在想什么？”Chris很惊讶。

“上一次见你这个表情是两小时前甜品店里，所以你要么是已经饿到想吃了这孩子，要么就是想把她带回家。”Zach一脸了然地抓抓头。

“那你同意了？”Chris整个脸都在发光。

“咱们在一起也这么多年，说不定就跟你凑合凑合过一辈子了，有个孩子听起来不错。”

“Zach……”

“不如叫她Jill？其实我一直觉得自己要有儿子会叫他Jim，女儿就Jill吧。”

“虽然说不出来，但我总觉得有哪儿不对。”Chris挑着眉。

“走吧，Chris，要带Jill回家，咱们要做的事情多的是。整理出一间房间、财力调查、填一堆表格等等等等，很多繁琐的事情。”Zach说完就朝门口走去。

“啊！等一下！表格我填没问题，整理房间我不干的！”Chris追了过去。

育婴箱里的小Jill发出了咯咯地笑声。

*EMS：Emergency Medical Service，简称急救  
*CPR：cardiopulmonary resuscitation，心肺复苏术  
*阿普加指数：Apgar，新生儿阿普加，8分及以上为正常，4到7分为轻度窒息。


End file.
